1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing method.
Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer-vision-based three-dimensional object localization method using multiple cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vision-based localization and tracking have shifted from monocular approaches to multi-camera approaches since more image information provided by multiple cameras can be used to resolve object occlusions. However, most conventional multi-camera approaches apply pixel-based processing to compute three-dimensional (3D) object locations. They are thus not quite suitable for real-time applications because they often need costly coordinate transformations of all foreground pixels in multiple camera views to different 3D reference planes. Accordingly, we propose a new 3D object localization method that can largely reduce the computation of coordinate transformations in multiple camera views for the 3D localization of video objects.